


Chrono Cross

by Dariy



Category: ChroNoiR
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dariy/pseuds/Dariy
Summary: Lily of the valley番外穿越至血猎叶的少年时期，自身也因为魔力变成了小孩子小男孩互摸，请自行避雷
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Kudos: 18





	Chrono Cross

“殿下？”  
女仆惊讶地看着独自一人回来的某只吸血鬼。  
她往他身后看了看，没有看见叶。  
“嗯嗯，我想吃蛋糕了——”吸血鬼装作没有看到女仆的表情，径直往自己的房间过去，“等会送到我房间里面来吧。”  
叶先生去哪里了？  
心存疑惑地做了蛋糕前往葛葉的房间。  
打开门看到的便是倚在沙发座椅上的吸血鬼翘着腿，手里拿着一个小玩意。  
“蛋糕放这里了哦，殿下。”  
“Alyssa——”葛葉叫住她，“如果给你个机会回到过去，你想回到什么时候？”  
听到他的称呼，女仆有些惊讶。  
似乎自从自己开始称呼他为殿下后，对方也很少叫自己的名字了。  
对方继任首领后，在这个城堡里，除了龙族，就只有Alyssa在他身边了，而葛葉本来也不喜欢与那些人相处，因此两人的称呼也并没有什么重要的了。  
况且吸血鬼的身份在，Alyssa也只能称呼殿下。  
“或许以前我曾经很想回到过去，但是现在已经不了。”  
吸血鬼收起吊儿郎当的模样，看向她：“诶？”  
“当我在外流浪的时候，我经常想着我要回到当初遇到你的那时候，明明知道人类是排斥着你的，可我却没有让你离开。”  
到最后她看着吸血鬼被人类驱赶，自己只能无助地哭泣。  
“但是现在一切都好，不是吗？”  
“回到过去也改变不了什么。”  
葛葉看着手里的东西。  
一个看似普普通通的怀表，但是之前他和叶测试过，这的确不是一个普普通通的怀表。  
回到过去也改变不了什么。  
叶也是这么和自己说的。  
但是……  
他想他还是贪心的。  
父母，哥哥们。  
有很多假设，也有很多如果。  
一个选择会有千千万万个影响。  
那万一，万一……他就做到了那么千万分之一的选择，改变了呢？  
“Alyssa，如果……”  
“你自己都明白的。”女仆温柔地开口。  
因为是葛葉啊。  
唔。  
怀表上的指针滴滴答答，让他想起城堡顶端的那座钟楼。  
他合上怀表，走出房间。  
钟楼里原本历史悠久的那座石英钟，早就在当初的那场大火离消失殆尽，如今的钟楼也不过空空如也。  
阳光洒进空旷的房间，他坐在窗台，抬起手遮在额前，试图挡住一些阳光。  
手里的怀表反射着亮光。  
“滴滴滴滴滴滴——”  
指针飞快地转动着。  
察觉到危险的吸血鬼身后的蝠翼骤然展开，指尖魔力的红光若隐若现。  
“噔——”  
转动停止。  
葛葉低头看向怀表。  
原本怀表上简单的阿拉伯数字变成了看不懂的符号。  
“噔——”  
又是一声。  
白光乍现。  
刺眼的光芒让吸血鬼闭上了眼。  
待到一切恢复，只剩下空空的钟楼。

“啊——”  
吸血鬼猝不及防地从天而降，结结实实地摔到了地上。  
“嘶……”葛葉摸了摸自己的屁股，完全没有反应过来的他根本来不及展开蝠翼保护自己，幸好这地上是一片河滩，虽然弄得一身泥巴但是好歹没有摔死自己。  
超牙白啊。  
但是这并不是更牙白的事情。  
他站起来。  
这……视线？  
他低头看了看自己的双手。  
好像……  
自己的身体？  
变小了？  
他转头看了看，自己身后的确展开了蝠翼，只不过……  
也变小了啊！！！  
体内的魔力也无法调动。  
现在的自己，身体变成了小孩子模样，魔力也没法用，还一屁股泥巴。  
要是知道那个怀表把自己弄成这样他绝对不会碰那个东西的！！  
这完完全全回到他当初小时候在城堡沉睡的状态啊。  
他开始深刻怀疑自己真的不会死在这里吗？  
连自我防身都成问题。  
“你是谁？”  
他吓了一跳，整个人又栽进水里面。  
吸血鬼浑身狼狈地坐在河滩上。  
“喂！你不要突然冒出来吓人啊！”葛葉直接不满地吼出来了。  
本来就裤子就脏了，现在好了，直接全身泥水。  
“你是吸血鬼。”  
他抬头看向讲话的人，泥水挡住了自己的视线，他只能看到对方似乎正站在河滩上的大坝上，声音也不像是个成人，估计也是个小孩子吧。  
葛葉叹了口气，再次站起来，大声回道：“我只是迷路了！”  
所以他才烦与人类交流啊，说着吸血鬼什么的真的很讨厌啊。  
伸手掬起一把水，把自己脸上洗干净。  
他这才看清了那边站着的人。  
的确是小孩子。  
浅棕发，灰蓝瞳。  
他愣在原地。  
叶？  
少年模样的叶。  
装束应该还是吸血鬼猎人的服装，少年手持一把猎枪，枪口直直地对着自己。  
眼中充满了戒备与警惕。  
“……”  
葛葉想了想，这大概是还未成为守护者的叶吧。  
看这模样，大概也才十三四岁。  
嘶。  
这个时候的叶还是在吸血鬼猎人营中，有些麻烦啊。  
“我只是迷路了而已，”他向他摊开手，“我不会伤害你的，我也只是个小家伙，你知道的吧，幼年吸血鬼基本上没办法调动起任何魔力。”  
对方仍然没有放下警惕。  
“吸血鬼还可以变身的。”  
“都说了我没法调动魔力你让我怎么变身啊。”  
这样的叶真的很让他讨厌啊。  
他径直向他走去，少年也没有开枪，只是看着他。  
看来也不会真的杀了自己了。  
“哥哥，你有衣服吗？”葛葉努力地让自己的言行举止和这副身体符合，扯着自己满是泥巴的衣角，“我浑身都湿了，很难受。”  
“你和刚才像是两个人。”  
对方无情地戳破他。  
“……”叶小时候可真不可爱啊，“但是我的确是个什么都做不了的一个吸血鬼，我也不会去吸血吃人，我也不知道为什么我自己会到这里……”  
葛葉走到他面前，眯起了眼睛。  
可恶啊，这个身高怎么回事，自己比对方矮了半个头啊。  
自己的魔力为什么会莫名其妙流失啊。  
对方抿了抿唇，收起自己的猎枪，转身离开。  
看来自己的性命应该没啥大碍了，虽然这个叶并不认识自己，但是他现在也无处可去。  
而且自己怎么可能刚刚好就在叶附近掉下来，也肯定是有原因的。  
总而言之，叶是最可靠的。  
嗯……  
这是怎么回事？  
一个小木屋？  
叶不是吸血鬼猎人中的高层吗，怎么住在这种寒酸的地方。  
……他差点忘了这已经不是自己身边叶了。  
“衣服有些旧了。”  
在小吸血鬼环顾着四周的时候，叶已经给它拿了一套干净的衣服。  
“谢谢。”  
小吸血鬼一股脑脱光了自己身上黏糊糊的衣服，正要套上衬衣，刚刚穿上个袖子，他悲哀地发现自己的蝠翼过于碍事了。  
收不起来，衬衣穿上了后面就直接腾空了。  
“可以帮一下忙吗？”他哭丧着脸向正在一旁擦拭猎枪的叶求助。  
叶瞥了一眼他：“吸血鬼的翅膀不是可以收起来吗？”  
小孩子原来都这么不可爱的吗？  
明明长大的叶那么温柔。  
不过……  
嘶。  
好像叶的确没有说过他小时候的事情。  
“我都说了我没有魔力收不起来翅膀的啊。”他用力挥了挥身后的蝠翼，证明自己没有说假话，“嗯……就帮忙在衣服上剪个口子？”  
人类少年皱眉看了他一眼，最后还是拿了把剪刀走过来。  
温热的手触上自己的翅膀，吸血鬼的耳根忍不住微微泛红。  
叶之前就很喜欢自己的翅膀来着。  
各种意义上的喜欢。  
“好了。”  
他在想什么啊，现在可是小孩子啊。  
蝠翼穿过剪好的口子，葛葉终于可以把衬衣穿好了。  
叶脸上的神色有些不悦。  
“快点穿好裤子。”  
后知后觉的吸血鬼涨红着脸穿好裤子。  
虽然身体变成了未成年时期，但是自己心理上完全不是啊。  
对方也只还是个少年阿。  
都怪叶啦。  
喜欢在床上玩着花样的某个人类把这副身体开发得可算彻底。  
虽然身形是未成年，但是对本来就有着血欲的吸血鬼来说，情事这种东西并不少见。  
更何况——还是被某个人类调教过的自己。  
葛葉感觉到自己的脸仿佛要烧起来般，不敢看少年。  
现在的叶……应该也刚刚到可以做这种事情的岁数吧……  
不行，自己在想什么啊！  
他拍了拍自己的脸，偷偷看向叶。  
少年精致的脸庞在壁炉的火光下越发好看。  
也渐渐和熟知的那个人重合。  
不能再想了啊。  
他深吸一口气，开口:“那个，有地方睡觉吗？我睡一觉就能恢复魔力了，就可以自己回家了。”  
“这个屋子就一张床，”少年说，“不过我们两个人睡得话应该是够的。”  
我们俩个人睡……  
俩个人睡……  
葛葉低下头，揪着衬衣衣角。  
“你……没事吧？”  
人类的手指碰到他的肩膀，他触电般地躲开了。  
“抱歉！我，我没事。”  
“你脸很红。”少年看向他身后的蝠翼，“翅膀也一直在颤动。”  
“没没有！”葛葉迅速地拉起自己的翅膀尖，“卧室在那里对吧，晚安我去睡觉了。”  
说完一溜烟地跑进了里面的房间。  
少年不明所以地站在原地。  
叶低头看了看自己的手。  
吸血鬼身上的温度原来都那么低吗？  
凉到让他忍不住想去温暖他。

叶进房间只看到床上被子隆起的一个小土包。  
他坐到床边，戳了戳被子，里面的吸血鬼立即跳了出来。  
“还没有问你的名字，我叫叶。”  
“葛葉……谢谢你收留我——”  
“也不要裹着被子了，我们两个一起躺着吧。”  
“……好。”  
一人一吸血鬼并排在床上躺下，盖上被子。  
身边少年温暖得让吸血鬼忍不住靠了靠。  
却没想到下一刻被少年抱了个满怀。  
熟悉的触觉，熟悉的温度。  
……  
……  
他抬起头，少年双眸微阖，面庞比记忆中多了些青涩与稚嫩。  
唇色浅浅的。  
他下意识地凑近。  
闭上眼睛轻吻上去。  
依旧温暖。  
意犹未尽的松口，睁开眼睛，直接撞上了少年灰蓝色的眸子。  
“你喜欢我。”  
吸血鬼瞬间涨红了脸:“你个小屁孩说什么喜欢啊。”  
“我不是小孩子，我已经是个独立的吸血鬼猎人了。”  
“在我眼里就是小孩子，我可是比你大了好几百岁。”  
“但是你更像小孩子。”少年的手摸向自己的两腿间，“这里也很小。”  
“呜！”  
自己的下体被人类握在手里，但是吸血鬼还是颇不甘心地往他底下摸去。  
“你不也……”  
好吧比现在的自己大。  
“你做过爱吗？”  
葛葉不甘心地问他。  
“……”  
“呜——”这是吸血鬼的声音了“你干嘛……哈呜……”  
“幼年吸血鬼都那么色吗——还是只有你——”  
小吸血鬼咬着唇，稍尖的虎牙格外可爱，苍白的皮肤上泛着潮红。  
声音已经带上了些哭腔。  
“都怪叶啊……呜……”  
“葛葉也可以摸摸我。”  
吸血鬼神智不清胡乱摸着，少年也微微喘着气。  
“葛葉的技术太差了。”  
兴许是真的身体回到了幼年期，小小的身体将各种感官放大，再加上曾经无数次拥抱的记忆，让吸血鬼的脑袋已经无法思考了。  
情窦初开的少年双眼也微微发红，爱不释手地抚摸着吸血鬼的身体。  
吸血鬼身后的蝠翼也在抖动着。  
“哈啊——呜呜——”  
少年将吸血鬼阴茎和自己的靠在一起蹭动，属于人类的炙热肉棒将吸血鬼刺激得直接哭出来。  
“叶啊……呜呜呜……”  
“要射了呜呜呜……”  
“等我一下。”  
少年的一只手堵住吸血鬼前端的马眼，一只手撸动着自己的下体。  
“好了。”  
浑白的精液射了两人一身。

叶看着自己怀里熟睡的小吸血鬼。  
很奇妙。  
他是一名吸血鬼猎人。  
与自己同龄的人类孩子都已经不知道杀死了多少异族了。  
但是自己从来都没有真正的杀死他们。  
这也是自己一个人在此居住的原因。  
自己与他们格格不入。  
如果那些异族生来就是错误的，为什么神明会允许他们诞生于世？  
为什么一定要杀死他们？  
到底谁才是无辜的那个？  
他不明白。  
而与葛葉的相遇，让他更加坚定并不是所有的异族都该死。  
他要改变这一切。  
“噔——”  
“噔——”  
唔。  
刚刚发生了什么？  
浅棕发的少年皱眉看向自己的床铺。  
他为什么要睡在一边？  
挪了挪位置，少年翻了个身，进入了梦乡。

葛葉醒来的时候，眼前是自己熟悉的卧室天花板。  
回来了吗？  
他有些懵。  
——那身体呢！  
他拿起被子，提起自己的丝绸睡裤。  
恢复了！  
果然已经回来了。  
“醒了？”  
他循声望去，只见叶坐在对面的沙发椅子上，嘴角微勾。  
“嗯……你在哪里找到我的……”  
“Alyssa说你去了钟楼，但是我没看见人，正准备离开的时候你突然凭空出现在地上。”  
“……”  
“嗯那时候身体还没恢复，让我想起来了一些事情。”  
吸血鬼默默往被子里躲了躲。  
“我独立出去的时候曾经遇到过一个小家伙，”叶没有拦他，任由他装骆驼，“那个小家伙长着一对吸血鬼的翅膀——”  
“正好我现在在这边，不如请殿下帮我找找这个小家伙吧。”  
诶。  
葛葉一下子从被子里面钻出来。  
“你说什么？”  
人类一只手抓住自己的手臂，另外一只手摸上他的后腰根部:“哦呀，找到了呢。”  
就知道又被耍了啊。  
人类温惹的呼吸喷洒在脸上，有些痒痒的。  
熟悉的双唇相贴，舌尖交缠。  
丝绸睡衣被解开，人类的手指揉捏着吸血鬼胸口的两个红点点，舒服得吸血鬼嘴里发出哼哼唧唧的声音。  
“葛葉真的很色呢。”叶坏心眼地说着，“吸血鬼都那么色吗，还是只有你——”  
话语逐渐和那时的少年重合，当时的记忆与触感瞬间涌入脑海，葛葉大口喘着气，直接叫了出来。  
“啊啊——”  
葛葉木木地看着自己身上的人类。  
这这这。  
才刚刚开始自己怎么怎么就射了啊。  
羞耻爆表的吸血鬼就要推开自己的恋人想龟缩回被子，却被对方直接按住。  
“那种青涩的样子你就那么喜欢吗？”  
叶拉下他的裤子，里面已经被刚才的射精弄得脏兮兮了，他顺手抹了一把白浊，向吸血鬼的后穴探去。  
“为什么你那么快就恢复过来了啊，”叶的语气里充满了惋惜，“我以为还要一段时间才可以呢。”  
你个变态你要对幼年的我做什么啊啊。  
“钟楼看到葛葉的时候，真的让我很生气呢。”  
叶在他的双腿间俯下身，含住他的下体，舔舐，吞咽，吮吸。  
“呜……啊……”  
在钟楼发现吸血鬼的时候身体还是幼年期，只穿着一件比他身形大一圈的衬衣，双腿赤裸，但是腿间的痕迹很明显地表示着曾经发生过什么。  
叶承认，那时候他真的想杀人。  
但是当记忆回笼，他开始嫉妒起曾经的自己了。  
小小的葛葉啊。  
“果然小时候的我没有现在的我好吧。”  
“哈啊……你是笨蛋……啊哈……吗啊……”吸血鬼的手抓着他的头发，“这有……什么好比的……”  
“不一样哦。”人类抬起头，灰蓝色的眸子与他对视，“如果他真的进入过葛葉的身体，我大概真的会想穿越回去把他杀了哦。”  
“葛葉啊，只属于现在的我。”  
那时的我，幼稚而又天真，以为只要强大，一切都迎刃而解。  
那样不完美的我，怎么可能有触碰你的资格呢。  
“笨蛋。”  
葛葉艰难地坐起来，抱住他。  
“因为是你啊，所以什么都可以，无论怎样的你，我都会接受。”  
无论是那个有些不可爱的少年，还是曾经温柔无比的神父，抑或是步步为营的血猎上将，还是面前这个抛却守护者身份的你……  
只是因为。  
是你而已。  
我也一直深爱着你。  
你是我的救赎。  
“叶，能遇到你真的是太好了。”  
我也是。  
人类炙热的肉棒直接插进微微开拓的后穴。  
紧致的满足感让吸血鬼和人类都忍不住深吸一口气。  
“抱歉，葛葉，今天可能会有些粗暴。”  
葛葉还没来得及回答，就已经被拉进了欲海之中，话刚到嘴边却只成了断断续续的破碎呻吟。  
身体上的每个细胞都沉沦于快感之中，叫嚣着更多更多。  
被人类冲撞得一塌糊涂的肠道仍旧贪婪的绞着炙热的肉棒。  
人类的低喘。  
吸血鬼的呻吟。  
爱与欲的结合。  
情难自已。  
他们是如此深爱。  
从过去到现在，从现在到未来。  
因为相爱，所以同行。

the end


End file.
